


Do What You Have to Do

by RockyMountainGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyMountainGirl/pseuds/RockyMountainGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot fic where Emma decides to do whatever it takes to stop Dark!Hook. Angst. I would also be lying if it wasn't somewhat inspired by the Luke Cage/Jessica Jones fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Have to Do

“I will protect my family, even if I have to kill you.”

He grinned, and her blood chilled. The words sounded strong coming from her lips, but the resolve behind them was wavering. She wasn’t sure if she could, if it really came down to it.

“I won’t stop.” He hissed, “you know I won’t.” And then his face changed, for just an instant. “So do what you have to do to stop me.”

The darkness was still there, it was still in control, but in that instant the cruel grin softened until it almost seemed a sad smile, and she saw his eyes, the eyes of the man he had been, and then it was gone. And she knew it had been him talking, the better part of him, the part she had fallen in love with. Telling her again to let him go, just as he had done in the middlemist field, and her heart broke all over again. He had already lost his battle, it was all already over for him, but he had managed to sneak out these last words, telling her that it was ok, that he forgave her, that he believed in her.

That she could do this.

“I love you.” She whispered, and shoved Excalibur forward.

The sob ripped from her chest even as the cold steel ripped through the man she loved. His face, the face contorted with darkness and destructive desire, was now frozen in shock. The blade seemed to buzz with electricity as it destroyed all that evil inside him… and Killian along with it.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she cried, lowering him onto the grass, burying her face into his neck. This was to familiar. No, not again.

The sword quieted.

“No,” his voice rasped. She looked. His face was pale, but it was his. Entirely his. “I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry I wasn’t stronger. I’m sorry I couldn’t fight it.”

She tried to raise a finger to shush him, but he feebly brushed her hand away. “And the things I said Emma…. I am so sorry.” And she saw that he was crying too.

She tenderly brushed a tear from his cheek with her thumb. “That wasn’t you. It’s ok.”

“No,” he whispered. “It’s not.”

“Killian…”

“I’m sorry….”

“Killian please!”

“I’m so sorry that I have to leave you!” his voice cracked and he gasped for another breath, but it wouldn’t come

As he faded away, he wanted to tell her so many things. That she had never pushed him away. That she she was not an orphan.

That she was so, so very loved. By her family, her friends…. by him.

But there was no time for all the words that would have to be left unsaid.All he could do was pray that, somehow, she knew.


End file.
